Of Fire, Ice, and Melting
by Izzy-Buzy-Bee
Summary: After Nika flees the vineyard and 47 rushes to retrieve her, the pair have to face the feelings they developed for each other during the movie.
1. Giving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the movie Hitman. And I don't know any legal jargon to make that sound cooler.

A/N- this is my first story ok. play nice. Also I haven't even had a chance to finish the movie yet so if I got anything wrong I am deeply, truly sorry. My stupid cousin let me watch half the movie then turned it off and started teaching me maths. *rolls eyes* men! I only know a little of what actually happens thanks to the beautiful world of cyber space out there. Oh and sorry the chapter's so short. There will be more! Maybe, if I can figure out how to upload again. It took me about an hour to figure out how to post this..............................

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Giving ****(chp 1)**

As she opened the envelope he allowed a small smile to creep across his marble features. He watched her through the scope of his rifle happy only because she was.

"I told you to leave her alone" his words had no effect on the man laying next to him, death his punishment for trying to take her away. "You should have listened."

'Protecting Nika is a mistake' the killer in his head would whisper, as 47 shadowed her movements in the vineyard, his gift to her, a safe place where she was unknowingly hidden. 'It's going to get you killed. '

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

A/N- Ok there's a little button smack bang in the centre at the bottom of this page, you know what it's for. Please review, even if it's to tell the newbie writer to go away because her plot is weird. Actually, no flames please, my ego is very, very small already. If it gets smushed one more time it'll be non-existent.


	2. Watching

**Disclaimer-** Don't own Hitman ok? Don't even have a copy. christmas is around the corner though so my fingers are crossed :)

**Watching (chp 2) **

Sometimes it got almost too much as he watched her in the Vineyard. The way she moved, so sensual but so unaware. The way she would look around her, feeling his eyes on her but not knowing where he was. The light would flicker on her cheek at night, making the dragon inked there dance and sway. Controlling the desire that rose in his belly whenever he saw her was half way to simple. Stopping his eyes from tracking her every movement was impossible. His cold and calculating gaze never left her face, even as her eyes closed and her breathing slowed to the rhythm of sleep. He would watch her through the night, until dawn's pink beams spilled across her face. But when her eyes fluttered open, and she squinted blearily out the window, 47 had always vanished.


	3. Gone

**Disclaimer-** Don't own it, and from the looks of my bank account and the global financial crisis I never will.

**Gone (chp 3) **

He came, and she was gone. The house was empty, the vineyard quiet. He didn't stop to wonder why she'd left, and nor did he stay long. In under an hour he was driving after her, leaving his control and a handful of terrified servants behind him. 47 was going to find Nika before someone else did, and when he found her he was going to be very, very angry.

.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ Yeah Yeah I know it's short. My deepest and most sincere regrets. This was written at about midnight in a hotel while listening to the french music channel. I think I deserve at least a nobel prize for that. By the way, my french is as about as good at my dog's fetching skills. It leaves a whole lot to be desired. Reviews, as always, would make me a very happy chappy, not to mention a smidge less cynical. Maybe.


	4. Hiding

**Disclaimer- **I, the king of Cretins, whom all lesser Cretins must bow before, do not own, nor presume to lay claim to, the movie Hitman.

**Hiding (chp 4)**

The hotel room was quiet and dark. Nika curled in a ball on the bed, her hands clenched in fear. She didn't know why she had left; only that it had to do with the eyes that constantly watched her. Her heart knew that it was 47, protecting her still, fulfilling the promise he had made so long ago. Her brain screamed Enemy! It filled her body with fear, tipping her fight and flight meter strongly to flight. What if it was an enemy and her angel had forgotten her? Or worse, what if he knew of her whereabouts, and was waiting for someone to finish her off for him? Tears ran down her cheeks, smearing her make-up gliding over the dragon inked upon her cheek. She had thought she was safe, in her little Italian vineyard. She had thought that the world had stopped looking, and wouldn't find her. But even as doubts clouded her brain, enshrouding her senses like a fog, her heart sang of hope, of trust that she could place in at least on person. Her heart, at least, had never lost faith in 47.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ As always, reviews are very welcome. I won't update until I get some. then I will delete the story, and then I will curl up in a ball and watch horror movies until my heart gives out from fear and I suffer cardiac arrest. Do you really want my death on your conscience?


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note- **I'm going away for about three weeks so no more updates for anyone who cares. Just figured I'd tell you.


	6. Found

**Disclaimer- I now, thanks to the glories of the festive season, own but a mere copy of this wondrous film. Unfortunately, the actual rights still dance outside of my grasp.**

**Found (chp 5) **

A loud knock pounded through the silence and Nika jumped, smothering a shriek behind her clammy palms. Staggering to the door, she peeped through the peephole and felt her stomach drop to the floor as a bunch of yellow daisies invaded her view. Horror swam through her veins and she backed away slowly. Gradually, the polite tapping crescended into a horrifying series of quiet clicks and scrapes. Somebody was picking the lock. Nika's second shriek was muffled again, this time by a large hand grabbing her by the mouth and pulling her into the shadows.

"Nika" his voice was harsh but gentle and Nika felt all of her fear dissipate even as the icy chill in his demeanor terrified her. It was 47.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Note- Many many thanks to all of those who reviewed when I was gone. My apoligies at the chapter's general shortness. Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Rage

**Disclaimer- **I sadly do not own the fine, fine creation that Hitman is, which is probably a good thing, as I am unable to run in a straight line in video games however hard I try.

**Rage (chp 7****)**

Killing the man was simple. The man had died swiftly, his struggles useless. Striding over to the weeping woman huddled against the wall; Agent 47 lifted her to her feet, his arms of steel pinioning her to his chest. She gasped in pain as his arms squeezed her tighter, and the thumb stroking her tattoo pressed deep into the soft skin of her cheek, forcing her eyes up to meet his.

"Why did you leave?" his voice was an un-tempered growl and Nika shuddered, searching for an escape. "Answer me!"

Nika cried out as his fingers dug deeper into her flesh, bruising and burning her soft skin.

"Y-You're hurting me!" she sobbed, wondering if it would make a difference. 47's cold eyes caught hers in an emotionless stare before he released her roughly and stepped away, his back acing her.

"Go to sleep."

It is an order and Nika obeys, clambering shakily into her large and overly lavish bed.

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ I know that they are short but I just feel that the simplicity kind of sends the message across more distictly. Waffling on about Hitman is something I have never been able to do.


	8. Guilt?

**Disclaimer- **I don't own it.

**Guilt? **

He lay atop the sheets on his side of the bed, his hands under his head and body tense. He tried to block out Nika's presence, to erase the thoughts of her from his mind. It didn't work. Rolling over, 47's fingers gently stroked her cheek, a spasm rocketing across his normally composed face as they touched the black swelling beneath her tattoo. The bruise he had caused. 47 slowly drew the bed sheets from her body, watching Nika intently for any signs of awakening.

"Nika" his voice was soft in the darkness as his fingers brushed the discolourations marring the skin at her waist. The discolourations he had caused. This new feeling was troubling him. The sight of the pain he had caused to the sleeping women before him was making him feel as if there was a heavy iron ball to weigh him down, tugging at his conscience. Could it be that he felt guilty? 47 shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be. No matter what strange emotion was resting so heavily upon his heart, 47's arms snaked around Nika's waist and he pressed his cool lips to her temple.

"I am sorry."

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

AN/ Here you have it. A brand spankin' new chapter. Pls review!!! I won't update this until I get at least three!


	9. Another Author's Note

**Notice!!!**

Okay, as of now my stories are on hold, due to the unfortunate and frankly irritating issue of my computer breaking. Again. I was hoping to get more chapters up before school starts but now I can't as all of my stories are saved to a now unaccessable hard drive. My apoligies to all and I will hopefully get the computer fixed with my work relatively unscathed. Fingers crossed! Sorry again and I hope I can update soon.


	10. Cracks

**Disclaimer- Don't own it and I never will.**

**Cracks **

Nika woke in the morning to find 47's arms embracing her, and his warm breath tickling at her ear. She sat up slowly, confused at this sudden break in his iron resolve. 47 said nothing, just removed his arms and left to stand by the window.

"You'd better start packing" a crack of pale morning light illuminated his face, throwing the tattoo on the back of his head into shadow. "I'm taking you back to the vineyard today."

"What if I don't want to go?" Nika crossed her arms obnoxiously and 47 turned to fix her with an impatient stare.

"Start packing."

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**AN/ **I really do apologise for the shortness. Please review!!!


	11. Childlock

**Disclaimer- **I own none but my weird and warped imagination. Hitman belongs to whoever brought it into this world. A.K.A: Someone who was not me.

**Child Lock **

The walk to the car was quiet, only broken by their feet crunching in the gravel beneath them. 47 wrenched the passenger door open and gestured to it slightly.

"Get in."

Nika snorted as she threw her bags into the trunk, checking it carefully for any dead bodies.

"Given up stowing women in the trunk then?" sarcasm made Nika's voice sharp and she held 47's gaze squarely.

"Get in" 47 repeated, keeping his voice even.

"No."

He strode toward her impatiently and grabbed her upper arm firmly, towing her towards the passenger seat.

"Let me go!" Nika spat, struggling futilely. Reaching the open door, 47 easily wrestled her into the seat and began to buckle her seat belt.

"Stop that" he caught her wrists in one hand; effectively prevent her from undoing her seat belt, before swiftly releasing her and slamming the door shut. Seizing the handle, Nika tried furiously to open the door and screamed in frustration when it wouldn't budge.

"Child lock." 47 said simply, before starting the car smoothly and ignoring the woman ranting in Russian beside him.

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**A.N/** Finally, after a long, LONG, absence, I bring you an update! Please review!


	12. Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Just the twisting, winding maze of grey matter within my cranium.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thoughts**

_47 _

He'd always considered himself a professional. Trained to follow orders, raised to know no emotions, this slip of a woman, with the dragon on her cheek and the haunted doe eyes, startled and confused him. Having only slept with a woman in order to kill her or another, the feelings Nika aroused within him were……interesting. The guilt he'd felt when he saw the marks he'd left bruising her skin and the tear tracks staining her cheeks still lingered, like the bitter aftertaste to a pill. This new warmth that rose in his chest whenever he thought of her was intriguing. The urge to hold, to protect, to ensure her happiness was frightening. Yes, he feared Nika. She sat there, eyes narrowed in thought and annoyance, unknowingly threatening to destroy the world that 47 had built up around him. He should have killed her when the option was still welcome to him.

_Nika _

47's hands tightened on the steering wheel and she wondered just what he was thinking of. He scared her, this man of ice and steel, this harbinger of doom. Her life was a tale of desperate survival, her only skills that of pleasing a man. And yet here she sat, in the front seat of a car with Death himself, a man with no interest whatsoever in her body. She knew that she loved him, and she hated him for it. She knew he watched her steps at the vineyard, never letting her even catch a glimpse of his movements. And she knew that every beat of her heart pounded out a rhythm of regret for him, the only liability he had ever left breathing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N/ Please review!!!!


	13. Bogged

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hitman. Only this plotline is mine.

**.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Bogged (chp 12)**

A gentle splattering of rain speckled the windshield and Nika yawned, watching two identical streams of water racing down the side of her window. The rain gradually thickened to a heavy shower, turning the road they were driving on into heavy brown slough. Rolling her head back onto the headrest, Nika slid her brown eyes over to the brooding giant in the seat beside her. 47's jaw was clenched and his eyes were glued to the difficult road before him. Stupid vigilant prick. Nika's gaze wandered lazily back to the windshield and her eyes widened in shock. She shot forwards, her arms flinging outwards to grab the steering wheel.

"Don't!" she screeched in terror as the car plummeted to the side, narrowly avoiding the drenched bundle lying in the middle of the road. 47 swore and pushed her arms away, attempting to right the car as it plummeted off the road's edge. The vehicle plunged on, and 47 hit the brakes, forcing the car to come to a muddy halt in the gentle incline. 47 turned back to face Nika, his face blazing with the familiar barely restrained fury.

"What was that?" he growled and Nika swallowed weakly.

"There was something on the road."

"I know that there was something on the road. I was planning to avoid it."

Nika met his gaze squarely. "What if it was alive?"

47's jaw twitched slightly and impatiently.

"You interfered"

"I'm sorry." Nika said quietly. There was silence in the cab and Nika's eyes flickered up to 47's face. 47 made a face as the car wheels splattered in the mud.

"We're bogged" he informed Nika curtly. She had the good grace to blush. It wasn't her fault it was raining.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN/** PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
